Weakness
by Zenshiki
Summary: what if the person you really wanted to see was right in front of you? sometimes, your weakness can lead you to the truth. SeiXShimako. Oneshot


A/N: Italics are thoughts of the character; the story is in a third person.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I own the ideas and opinions.

Sei was sitting on one of the chair in the rose mansion when Shimako arrived.

"Welcome back….You left your things here, so I figured out that you would come back."

"Why?" Shimako was shocked as she saw her onee-sama seating in front of her.

"I was called here by Shizuka, but somehow I ended up meeting you instead."

"Onee-sama, I—" Shimako then rushed to hugged Sei. She was grateful that Sei was right in front of her and she can't take it anymore as she began to cry. During her date with Shizuka all she can think is Sei and she desperately want to see her dear onee-sama.

"…"

"I wanted to see you."

"I'm right here." They enjoyed the warmth of each other, even though Sei can't forget about Shiori, she can't deny to herself that Shimako was important to her more than Shiori. For Sei, Shimako had awakened her to her nightmare. The nightmare she secretly endures for the past years until she met Shimako. There she felt complete again as long she is with her.

"_The night that you hold my hand, the way you treated me will always remembered by my heart that it will stay in it forever. I do not want to lose you. I don't want you to go but isn't it a cruel world? You suffered that much when Shiori leaved you, but I, your little petite seour will always be here for you, onee-sama. Even though that you will be… "_

"I'm sorry for getting so upset."

"If you like, I'll stay with you until morning."

"No way…"

"Crying might be a good release for you."

"…" Shimako was shocked with the response of Sei as she hugged her tight, never want her to let go.

"You can show more of the weaknesses befitting your age, Shimako."

"…"

"If you try to shoulder everything by yourself, you'll be crushed. There's no one that would blame you for showing weakness, Shimako."

_Right, there's no one will blame you if you could be just honest to yourself. I don't want to force you on something and I don't want to hope that you will gonna fight for me and be by my side. But I do hope that if you could just be with yourself, I will never leave your side even though I will be graduating. _

"Yeah, but I can't take that next step."

"Spring will come soon."

"Will I change when spring comes?"

"Mm hmm, the cherry blossoms bloom, new meetings occur."

"The spring I met you, Onee-sama."

_The spring when I first saw you in that tree. The tree became our witness to our promise. The day that I became your petite seour, I would never forget those sweet memories of us being together. I know I must do something, I must do something to make you stay with me. I don't want you to go and leave me. The cherry blossoms, the spring, all of it, I don't want to be alone again. Not now, when I finally met you. _

"Yeah, the spring I met you, Shimako."

"Onee-sama, I—"

_I don't know what is this feeling inside of me and it hurts. I need you, my gentle, loving and caring onee-sama. For once, if only this once, if only I can able to show you my weakness then I will dare show you. You are the one who taught me everything, to be with myself, to be strong, and…to love you…_

"…"

"I need you."

"Shimako…"

"I need you, Sei. You're the only one I need! This warmth that I always felt is all because of you. I need you here with me. I may be selfish, but this is my weakness that I can never hide you. I—"

"You don't need talk anymore because I know." Sei reached up her finger to silence the woman in front of her."

"Onee-sama?"

"That's more I like it. I thought that you would just let me go. I thought that you couldn't be able to fight for me but I'm wrong. Here you are, showing your bare self to me, showing your weakness to me, letting me realize that I was wrong that you would just give up to me."

Sei didn't give Shimako time to resist as she quickly kissed the sweet lips of the brunette. Oh how she dreamt about this scene to happen, the painful hope that she didn't even know if she can able to endure. All of these things made her strong, but unbeknownst to her little seour that she had made her stronger and able to hide her feelings with everyone. No one can guess that the great flirt, Sei Satou, will fall in love again with a woman totally opposite of her.

On Shimako's part, she can't believe herself that she can be able to be with this person in front of her. How this cruel world twists their fate and leads them to one another. Maybe the other rose members can't understand them but only the two of them can understand each other. No words needed to show it, nor actions to prove. Trust is enough for everything for them. As long there is trust, they can go on with their life. And so, because of this trust, Shimako was laid bare in front of this woman she dearly love.

Sei knew that it will be the end of everything but for her and Shimako this is only the beginning. A spring may come, but it will go and will come again. Maybe they are destined for this fate so no matter how she denied it to herself, how childish she may act, she can't fool herself that this blue-eyed angel in front of her is her destiny.

"Shimako, I always love you." Distance that last into inches to centimeter until they can freely feel each others' breath, nose met, and lips dangerously close to another. Who would have guessed that the oh-so elegant Shimako Todou, would have fallen in love with the infamous childish and flirt, Sei Satou. The Sei Satou that everyone know of being a happy go lucky person and a playful Rosa Gigantea.

"Sei…"

Shimako, the graceful and quiet student of Lilian, who would have guess that she will be inside of the Rose Mansion and was supposed to be with her date, will be found kissing her own onee-sama.

"Can you feel it? My heart is pounding out loud as if it wants to jump out of my chest. Only you can do this to me, well of course Shiori but she is no longer here and no one can do this besides you."

Behind anyone else, who would have guess that Sei can figured out a tiny secret of her little seour. A small detail can be a big issue that will change their life forever.

A twisted yet cruel fate for both of them but only the two can figure and sort out the feelings they have for each other. No one can separate them, not even Maria-sama not anymore. Sei can't take it if it is done to her twice in her life. She didn't know what will happen to her if ever that nightmare will come back to her for the second time around.

"Please don't leave me, please don't. Promise me." Shimako suddenly asked Sei.

"I promise. I will be at your side forever. Neither fence nor gates can separate us, even distance. We are together by heart and soul. Be brave, my love cause you will meet new people that will have a big part on your life. You have to be strong and show to them the great and kind, Rosa Gigantea for the next year."

"But."

"Oh no, you can do it. Trust me, ne?"

"Only you, Sei."

And so because of the weakness that hinders the truth to reveal itself, and now that weakness that was overcome by Shimako, no one can stop the Sakura trees to blossom into its fullest. Because, this Sakura Trees is the place where they met and the place that will allow them to meet new people that will touch their life, soon…

**END**

**A/N: **Read and review, thanks.


End file.
